Don't Eat the Mayonnaise (A Larry Stylinson SlashOne Shot)
by cobainseahorse
Summary: Louis is feeling horny and decides to do something about it, but Harry accidentally interrupts him and gets all hot and bothered himself. **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction ONLY. Any similarities to non-fictitious persons are purely coincidental ;D


Louis sighed, opening the refrigerator door and peering in. He'd just come downstairs to make a sandwich for himself.  
Harry was upstairs on Twit Cam with some fans. Louis had appeared briefly, per Harry's request, but he only stopped long enough to say "hi" and answer a few questions. He didn't much like to web chat with his fans; it was all too much to keep up with.

Louis lay out all his sandwich ingredients on the counter. He really wasn't feeling hungry any more, he was just way too wound up and stressed to eat. Realizing this would be a good opportunity to take advantage of his time alone, he set down the plate he had gotten out of the cabinet.

He thought about how long it had been since he'd had a wank, his hand idly wandering towards his growing protrusion. He thought about going upstairs to his room, but feared he might get stopped by Harry and dragged back to Twit Cam, and Louis was in no mood for that.  
He reached into his pants and wrapped his hand around his thick cock. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, softly stroking his growing erection.

He pictured women topless, in a pool. No- at the beach, big tits, no- small tits; both. He stroked harder, getting lost in lust and pleasure.

Harry popped into his head, motioning towards the girls with the big tits, and mocking them behind their backs. He held his hands out in front of him, demonstrating the size of their tits to Louis, as if he hadn't already noticed. Louis smirked as Harry motor-boated the air. Whoa, Louis was focusing way too often on Harry- and why was Harry even here? It's a fantasy, for god sake.

Louis shook Harry out of his mind and focused on one of the girls. Long brown hair. No, short. Short hair, with soft curls. Cute dimples and a smile that could make your heart melt. Green eyes, so beautiful. Louis braced himself on the fridge with one hand. He was already so close. He imagined shagging this fantasy girl. He was taking her from behind, and she was moaning his name, and- in Harry's voice, and-

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

Louis' eyes shot open and he quickly removed his hands from his trousers.

Harry awkwardly stood in the kitchen entry way, his face beet red. He was taken aback at first, looking over Louis who was flushed and breathing quite heavily, trying to position himself so that Harry wouldn't see his hard-on. Harry held in a giggle and smirked.

"Harry! Thought you were still chatting.."

Harry leaned against the entry way frame, "Did you make your sandwich?"  
A smile played on his lips.

Louis swallowed hard and tried to retain his dignity. "Um, I was just about to-"

"Come?" Harry interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

Louis rolled his eyes, relaxing a little. Now way getting out of this.

"I get the need," Harry said, "Trust me, I get the need a lot."

Louis stomach flipped at his words.

"But in the kitchen, Lou? We all eat here! And I'm starting to think that's not just mayonnaise," Harry motioned towards the jar on the counter.

Louis laughed, "Might be a little something extra mixed in."

Harry pulled a fake disgusted face and gagged.

Louis sighed, "Honestly, I've just been really stressed lately. Haven't had time to myself, so-"

"You decided to jerk off into the food?"

"Harry, really now, don't pretend you don't find the idea a little hot," Louis joked, "I just got carried away is all. I'll go up to my room to finish now that I've learned my lesson. Don't disturb me."

Harry shook his head and shoved Louis playfully as he walked passed him.

"Don't eat the mayonnaise!" Louis shouted as he bounded up the stairs.

Harry smiled. He was glad Louis hadn't noticed how turned on he had been by the whole ordeal. My god, he'd looked beautiful, in total ecstasy. Harry wished he could make Louis feel that way; wished he was the reason Louis was getting off in the kitchen.

He shrugged off his feelings and shoved his rather prominent erection down, as if he could tell it to stay.

He climbed the stairs, headed back to his room where thousands of fans awaited his return on Twit Cam. He knew by now they'd be making assumptions and fantasizing about Larry Stylinson, wondering what was taking him so long to come back. He'd come downstairs to get Louis, because he wanted to show him something a fan linked him, so they all knew he'd just been with Lou.

He winced as he palmed his persistent member. He couldn't face his fans this flustered. He looked to Louis' door, right next to his. He crept up slowly and pressed his ear and finger tips to it. He could hear panting, and quiet little moans that sent Harry over the edge. His cock throbbed.

Exhaling, he slid his hand into his knickers. This was the hardest he'd been in a long time.

"For fuck's sake," he whispered to himself, sliding down to the floor and leaning his head against the door gently. He pictured Louis' hand instead of his own, stroking him hard and fast.

He heard Louis cry out as he came, and Harry came shortly after, the hot liquid jerking into his hand.


End file.
